In Their Minds
by desoldeben
Summary: Ever wondered what occurs in the minds of all these 'weird' characters in FE? These are my attempts to enact their thoughts and minds.
1. Karel : Sword Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karel. Wish I had his sword skills.**

**AN: I tried this because I wanted to see if I can pull it off. I always have interest in personality and characteristics of characters. In fact, I focus on this aspect in any story. **

**I wanted to see if I can create his character by myself. Thought it may be interesting. To cool my head, I may do this kinda stuff once in a while. Heh. Enjoy!**

-x-x-x-x-

In the mind of the Sword Demon

_**If you kill her now, everything will be as it should be.**_

The voice that had spoken whenever he had killed members of his family was speaking again.

_**Why are you hesitating? You know her skill. You've seen it recently. She is strong. Now, it is alright for you to kill her.**_

_I do not want to._

_**Hahahahaha! **_

Karel flinched at the laughter.

_**You do not want to? Then why do your fingers reach for your Wo Dao whenever you see her in camp? Why does the sword head towards her when you see her during her combats? Just kill Karla. She is ripe. She can match you now.**_

_I will not._

_**Why?**_

Karel could not think of an answer to the question.

_**Is it because she's your family? So were the others. She's no different.**_

Karel could see Karla, her back turned towards him as she spoke with the tactician, Mark. His fingers began to draw the Wo Dao as he approached her.

_**Yes.**_

The tactician's eyes momentarily met his. His eyes met the pair of auburn eyes.

He sheathed his sword.

_**WHY ARE YOU STOPPING! Why! Kill her now!**_

_No._

_**You know you want to!**_

Yes. He did want to kill her; just as he had killed all the others of his family. He had spared her then because she was unworthy. Now, she was not. He wanted to embed his Wo Dao into her so very much.

_**Do it!**_

But he did not want to.

The contrast disturbed him. This was not unlike the feeling he had against the Kutolah, Guy. He wished to slay the swordsman where he stood, but at the same time, he wished for the swordsman to grow. To mature. To become even stronger than now.

The feeling he felt about his kin was different.

His unwillingness to spare Karla had nothing to do with her growth. He just simply could not bring himself to actually kill her, no matter how much tempting it was.

_What's happening to me?_

_**You have become weak.**_

His anger flared.

_I am not weak._

_**Yes, yes you are. **_Tone was mocking. It riled him. It continued.

_**Unwilling to kill her because she is your sister. At least you spared the boy because you know he can become even greater if you let him. Your sister will not. You know she is already at her peak. Just like that Jaffar.**_

Jaffar. He was going to kill that man after the war is over with.

_**But not your sister. You do not want to kill her. That's the truth. You are a coward. You are weak.**_

He was furious.

_**Prove to me you are not weak.**_

Karla had to die.

Karel began to approach his sister, who has just finished her conversation with tactician and was returning to the camp where the main army was. He began to follow her.

"Karel."

Karel ignored the tactician who had called him. _I need to kill Karla. Get out of my way._

"You cannot kill her." The tactician's word captured his attention. _How did he know?_

"I do not permit you to kill her."

He snarled. "I do not need your permission."

He turned to chase his prey.

"You are weak."

Within a blink of an eye, Karel's Wo Dao slashed at the tactician.

He missed. The tactician was fast. He would have continued if not for the tactician's words.

"The voice that commands you. It's screaming to you, isn't it?"

"How did you…?"

The tactician did not answer his question. "Why do you follow its words like a dog following its master?"

_Why did he?_

_**Because I am you. Now kill him and go kill Karla. **_Karel's sword arm shook.

Unfazed, Mark spoke again. "Are you going to obey its command?"

_**Kill him. He is making you weak.**_

"What do you want to do?"

What did he want?

_**Kill her.**_

He did not want to.

"You should follow nobody but yourself."

_**I am you.**_

Karel's eyes flared. _No. You are not. If you were, you would not need to persuade me._

The voice roared. _**KILL HER!**_

_I am nobody's slave. _He was never weak.

"Tactician."

"Yes?"

"I will not kill Karla."

"I see." He was staring at him.

The voice roared once more. _**YOU WILL. MAYBE NOT TODAY BUT EVENTUALLY, YOU WILL KILL HER. I HAVE FOREVER TO MAKE YOU BUT IT ONLY NEEDS TO BE DONE ONCE.**_

It was right.

"Tactician."

"Yes?"

"I may try to kill her in the future."

"That is true."

"I want you to make me fail when I do so."

The tactician seemed surprised at his words.

"Will you do it?"

Tactician stared at his eyes. He did not flinch under the stare, although he almost did.

After a long stare, he answered. "I will."

Karel let go of the breath he did not realize he was holding.

"Good." With that Karel walked away.

He felt excruciating agony as the voice raged within him.

-x-x-x-x-

Mark stared at the Sword Demon as he walked away. _This man's willpower is unbelievable._

He saw the man sway a little as he walked. The swordsman's usual grace was not present at the moment.

Then he headed back towards the rest of the camp.

_How the hell am I going to save Karla from the Sword Demon? _There are times he felt that he made his life too complicated for his own good.

Then he began to formulate an idea.

-x-x-x-x-

**AN: There's that. I am not too happy with it. Maybe a little. But be critical. Tell me if you think I did something wrong.**

**I saw how many people were disturbed by Valter in TSS. I might try him next time. He's sick, yes. But, luckily (or unluckily) so am I. I can handle him.**

**If you guys can, tell me who else I should try to enact. If it isn't somebody I do not understand at all, I will do it.**

**Thx for reading!**


	2. Ephidel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ephidel. Nergal does.**

**AN:Well… I really wanted to Valter. I already have a story and stuff but there is a problem. I do not know ANYTHING about Valter. Or TSS in general. I did not want to mess up his canon history and stuff. So I did Ephidel. Umm… Enjoy?**

-x-x-x-x-

In the mind of Ephidel

Humans… Ephidel despised humans. They were so easily misled. So easily motivated. So easily fooled.

They were foolish creatures.

"Jaffar. Kill her." With those words, he faded into the shadows. The Angel of Death began his work. Leila tried to resist the inevitable fate that would soon to fall upon her.

Ephidel watched as the Angel of Death embedded his killer edge into the traitor. _A puppet who follows without thought, without capability to think. Foolish._

His beyond human hearing caught the traitor's last words. "Matthew." _The spy that follows the blue-haired fool of a lord. Upon death, she still thinks of another person._ Humans were disgusting in their foolishness.

"Impressive, Jaffar. Your skills are beyond compare." His false compliment escaped easily from his lips, just as many others had before it.

"Take her to the woods and leave her there. Let us hope the present is to those fools' liking."

Wordlessly, the assassin obeyed. Ephidel watched the woman in his arms. _Why had she thrown her life away so foolishly?_ The answer presented itself to him: humans were contemptibly foolish.

-x-x-x-x-

He watched the three lords and their army march into the ruins of the Dragon's Gate. _Uhai. Aion. Darin. All of them barely halted these people's progress for a moment. Useless humans._

He watched as the Angel of Death barred their way.

He heard the prisoner, Lord Elbert, warning the three young lords from confronting the assassin.

It was time for him to step in.

"Be a good lad and listen to your father, young Master Eliwood. You are no match for this man, even as a group."

"Ephidel!" He saw the doubt on the young lord's face. It fought with his desire to save his parent. _Even at the face of certain death, he needs to consider._ More foolishness.

Soon, doubt left from the young lord, replaced by grim determination. His companions wore the same expression. Ephidel studied them. _Why do they risk their life for a cause that is not their own?_

The answer was the same as all the other questions: foolishness. There were no other answers.

"Even among the Fang, this man is feared." He turned to the Angel. "Your job is done, Jaffar. Head to Bern. You shall receive further instructions there." He returned his attention to the enemies.

"My master invites all of you for your merits of combats you've faced on your journey here."

"Stop! You cannot release the dragons!"

"Father? What is this about?"

He knew his words will trouble the young lord to no end. "You shall see, young lordling. At the expense of your father's life."

Lord Elbert screamed. Ephidel knew the ritual has begun.

-x-x-x-x-

Ephidel was watching Lord Nergal starting the ritual but his attention was not wholly present.

Despite his loyalty to Lord Nergal, he had no passion to bring the dragons into Elibe. He did what he did because of one reason; Lord Nergal has ordered. Therefore, he followed.

All his life, that has been his reason for his actions. He killed because of Lord Nergal. He destroyed because of Lord Nergal. He tolerated humans all because of Lord Nergal.

The human emotions he displayed as he conversed with humans were all false. He never felt sadistic glee as he ruined lives with his words. He never felt admiration when he complimented humans. He never felt fury during his punishment of the pawns who had failed. He displayed the emotions because he knew humans would believe them.

However, he never felt the emotions.

If there was one emotion he felt, it was his hate for the humans. He detested humans.

He could not explain motives of humans. He has seen their actions, countless variety of them. He has seen people who betray their masters, friends or lovers. He has seen them sacrificing themselves or others for what they believe in. He has seen their determination, their cowardice, their perseverance, their fickleness. He has seen a lot about humans that he would not understand.

What he has seen made him hate them all the more.

Ephidel shook himself out of his trains of thought. _Pondering on humans is not worth my time. _His time was better spent assisting Lord Nergal's plan to succeed.

Just as he was exiting the state of reverie, he heard a yell, "I will not allow this!"

It seemed there were things that required his attention.

-x-x-x-x-

Ephidel knew he was going to die. _Lord Nergal… has abandoned me._

The impudent boy, Nil, has ruined everything and soon the Dragon's Gate would be filled with immense blazes. His master has fled without him. His fate was sealed.

Ephidel's gaze turned towards the fleeing enemies who were just exiting the shrine. _They shall oppose Lord Nergal once more…_

Ephidel found that he did not care about the notion.

Just as he was about to turn his attention back to the Gate, the source of his impending doom, his eyes caught eyes of another.

The enemy tactician was staring back at him. The eye contact was momentary and then the tactician was gone, along with the rest of the army.

But Ephidel knew that the tactician had understood.

Now, at the brink of death, Ephidel was able to admit to himself what he had denied all along.

Ephidel hated humans… because he envied them.

He had always envied humans. Their choices, their options, their freedom and control over their lives. He had often secretly wondered how his life would have been if he had chosen to leave his master and live among the humans. It was likely that he would have been killed by Lord Nergal eventually but that would not have mattered. He would have felt as if he had actually lived for once.

His hatred for humans was nothing more than his jealousy.

The Gate began to hum with energy; Ephidel knew his death was seconds away. _It is far too late to regret._

He decided that he will leave the world living a lie to the very end, a tribute to his mockery of life.

The flames began to consume him.

"Lord Nergal! Please! Gwahh!" His plea was full of desperation.

He never felt the emotions he expressed.

-x-x-x-x-

**AN: It is done!** **I am not sure if this is good. Feels like I stretched him too far. But that's okay because somebody had to! I always felt Ephidel was not really passionate about his work, just loyal.**

**I will have to progress my main story before I can do any more of the 'In Their Minds' series. Heh. I don't wanna reveal anything before the main story does.**

**On the side note, I want to do TSS characters but I need to learn them. If anybody has suggestions of helps, PLEASE HELP!**

**Also, tell me who I should enact! I will do Linus (as Cloud Link Zero has suggested) but I don't have ideas for Lyon and Orson yet. I have something for Callech but I am not willing to do it yet before my knowledge on TSS is… 'respectable'**

**Review!**

**P.S: I think my A/N was too long.**

**P.P.S: I think the P.S and the P.P.S makes my A/N longer.**

**P.P.P.S: I should stop now. BYE!**


End file.
